


Even When I Hated You

by orphan_account



Category: MCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Platonic Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve and Bucky return from war, Steve's admitted into a psych ward. Bucky Barnes is right there next to him, helping him recover. But when Steve doesn't remember, Bucky takes it upon himself to get his best friend to remember who they are and he enlists the help of the staff there. </p>
<p>But of course, when you mess with Alexander Pierce's puppet show, he doesn't take too kindly to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even When I Hated You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pyrosane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrosane/gifts).



> An AU because Steve and Bucky deserve a universe where they end up happy

                He knows the routine. It’s not like it’s changed since he got here. They make sure he walks on the right, and he has to stay to the left.

                He never looks up, usually stares at the flowers along the path. He’s usually mumbling something to his nurse, and she just smiles and listens to him.

                He tries to catch his eye when they’re out for a walk, but it never happens.

                “Steve,” he finally calls out. He can see the muscles of his back tense as he says his name, but Steve doesn’t respond.

                It doesn’t stop him. He just keeps trying to find ways to talk to him.

                It happens on a Sunday, as they all walk back from dinner.

                “Right, not so tough now, are you?” someone says. As if on instinct, Bucky’s fists clench and his lip curls in a snarl, a battle stance, remembered from long ago, but he’s not sure where from. “Steve Rogers, big tough guy? Yeah right, more like a big sell out.” He could not control what happened next.

                In a flash, Bucky raced up to the much shorter man in front of Steve and swung at him, hitting the other patient. Before he could even turn back to look at Steve, he was being pried off the other patient.

                “What did I tell you?” his nurse whispered in his ear. “You can’t go around doing shit like that, it’ll get you locked up in solitary.” Rumlow dragged Bucky by his arms back to his room, trying hard to hold onto the much stronger man in his arms.

                “Please,” Bucky pleaded. “I need to go back. I need to see him, please.” Rumlow didn’t make eye contact with him.

                “Lights out early tonight,” he said before turning back to the door. “And that means now.”

***

Bucky and Steve are no longer allowed near each other.

It wasn’t as if they were the best of pals before this.

They were,

Just not here.

Here they were patients. Two patients who barely knew each other and barely associated with each other.

Here they were strangers.

Here is what Bucky hated.

Their meals are delivered to their rooms separately now. Their daily walks happen hours apart. They are even taken through different routes throughout the hospital so as to not risk running into each other.

Rumlow tells him that the nurses all have a path now, and under no circumstance should their paths cross.

Not yet at least.

It’s the yet that Bucky perks up at.

There is hope, still.

Rumlow tells him to put it out of his mind, because it’s very unlikely anything will happen from it.

But Bucky’s fast.

Bucky’s strong.

And he knows how to get what he wants.

More importantly, Bucky knows Steve. Even if Steve doesn’t know him.

He also knows his way around the ladies and that definitely comes in handy.

Sort of…

                “I need to see him, please, just for like, ten minutes. Come on, you gotta give me that much!” he pleads.

                “Barnes, it’s not gonna happen,” Sharon told him. “You shook him up pretty badly after that little incident a couple of weeks ago. His mental state is incredibly fragile, alright? Any more shocks like that and…well…it won’t be good for anyone.”

                “But that fight wasn’t my fault! No one else was helping him! And Jasper’s an asshole anyways, so who cares about him?”

                “You’re wrong about one thing,” Sharon started. “Brock was on his way to break it up. You somehow gained superhuman speed and darted right in front of Jasper and knocked him out. And yes, Jasper can be a pain in the ass, but it does not give you the right to just punch him in the face.” Bucky wouldn’t look at her, instead he stared intently down at the white tiled floor around him. “Look, James, you can’t fight his battles for him. You have your own to worry about, so let Steve take care of his.”

                “But he shouldn’t have to,” Buck said through gritted teeth. “You just said it yourself he’s emotionally fragile right now! He can’t fight his own fights yet!”

                “But you’re not his guardian, so stop trying to act like his savior.”

                “If I don’t then who will?”

                “I’m his nurse, I’ll take care of what he can’t handle, okay? I know you want to help, but that’s what my job is all about. I’m helping him and I’ll continue to help him until we see signs of improvement. You don’t have to keep looking out for him.”

                “No,” Bucky hissed. “No you don’t understand. I am the only one who knows what he’s going through and I’m the only one who can help!” Bucky yelled, punching the wall nearest him. Sharon did not break eye contact with him; she did not so much as even flinch at his sudden aggression.

                “Get back to your room, Barnes,” she said, voice going cold. “We are not discussing this anymore.” She stepped around him and continued down the hall as Rumlow headed for him.

                “Barnes!” he yelled, finally catching up to him. Bucky groaned at the sound of his voice. “What the hell was that about?”

                “Nothing,” he grumbled. He headed back towards the courtyard.            

                “Hey, hey whoa there, it’s time for dinner, buddy,” Rumlow reminded him, holding forward the covered tray in his hand.

                “Not hungry,” Bucky mumbled.

                “Thought you might say that,” Rumlow said. He steered Bucky back towards his room. “But you gotta eat something, okay?”

                “Thank you Brock,” he gritted out. “But I’m not hungry.”

                “Look I’m just trying to do my job, okay? So don’t make it any harder.” Something clicked in Bucky’s head in that exact moment.

                “Brock, you’re good friends with Carter, right? The nurse I was just talking to?”

                “13? Yeah, you almost hit her, man. You could’ve lost your head for that. Why?” A sly smile came over his face. “Oh I get it, someone’s got a crush. But hey lemme warn you ahead of time, pal, 13 doesn’t play around, okay? So it’s better you know it now before you get your stone heart broken.”

                “I don’t have a crush on her. I just need your help with something.”

                “Why?” Rumlow asked suspiciously.

                “Because I screwed something up. Something really meaningful and I need to fix it, but I can’t do that without your help.” Rumlow’s expression softened a bit at this.

                He looked Bucky over, messy hair pulled back, sunken eyes, and a nervous twitch in his left arm. What he felt wasn’t pity for the man, what he felt was understanding, almost like a connection. He understood what Bucky meant and what he wanted, and he decided that he should help him. So he sighed a little too dramatically and slumped his shoulders and finally said,

                “Fine, I’ll help. But you gotta tell me what you’re planning or I’m out.” Bucky’s eyes lit up, and Rumlow feared what was coming next.

***

                “Hey 13!” Rumlow shouted, entering the lounge. Sharon rolled her eyes, but did not bother to look at him.

                “What do you want, Brock?” she asked monotonously.

                “You got a second?” he asked, pulling a chair up next to her.

                “Nope,” she said, still going over the file in her hand.

                “Good. Hey listen, first off, Barnes says he’s sorry for punching that wall in front of you yesterday, he didn’t mean to scare you or hurt you or anything, he was just mad and didn’t know how else to show it.” Sharon nodded. “Now, with that said. I need a break, man.” Sharon looked up at him now, one eyebrow raised suspiciously.

                “What’re you talking about?”

                “From my guy. The kid’s driving me up the wall! He’s not listening to anything I say anymore, and to be Frank I can’t handle it anymore!” he exclaimed. “Rogers seems like a good guy. Maybe we could trade patients? For like a week or two or something? Just to give me a little break from this guy.”

                “You work with Barnes,” she stated.

                “Yeah, and he’s being too difficult to handle anymore,” he said.

                “And what is it exactly that you want me to do?”

                “Trade?” he asked, a hopeful smile came over him. “Please?” he asked, turning on the extra charm of his.

                “Did he put you up to this?” she asked, putting the file aside.

                “Barnes? Hell yeah he did! Being so difficult and not listening to me! Of course he’s the one who’s making me do this. Now, do you wanna trade or not?” She sighed deeply, crossing her arms over her chest.

                “It’s actually almost insulting how stupid you think I am,” she said. “But I do wanna keep a closer eye on Barnes, so…okay. I’ll do it. But JUST for a week!” she told him.

                “Hey man, whatever gets me away from him for a little while I am all for it!”

                “You’re a terrible liar, Rumlow.”


End file.
